Blurred Oak Trees
by PsycoDragonKiller
Summary: My first lemon fic. Will be used to make a full story-line one day. Please review! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but ranting and flaming are not. ENJOY! Blurstrike(OC)/Oakpath(OC)


_**GREETINGS READERS!**_

_**Psyco here just letting you know I DO NOT own warrior cats.**_

_**I also want to let you all know that I am not abandoning any of my other writings. I do apologize for the long waits I'm putting you all though, but I have so many stories that I lost track of where I was with most of them! I will take the time to get back into my other stories, so don't worry about that. I would also like to mention that one of my friends on Roblox (an awesome site) asked me to write this, as well as another one like it. Please review and tell me what you think. Also, if you do not enjoy reading stories with "Lemon" material in them, then please just leave. I don't enjoy people leaving comments hating on me or my story without sufficient reason or because they read something that they found disgusting. So now that you have been warned, enjoy my very first lemon fic.**_

_**NOTE!**_

_**This will be turned into an actual story one day, instead of being just a one shot. I hope you look forward to it. The cats will also display some more human characteristics (not physically) and have more knowledge of humans than the clans really do.**_

**One Moon Later**

Blurstrike awoke with a groan, his harsh violet eyes glaring up at the light streaming into the den and reflecting off his pure white fur. Once again having found it difficult to sleep, getting up at this time in the morning left him feeling groggy and sluggish. The dreams that had plagued him for moons had progressively gotten worse, and finding ways to deal with them was growing ever more challenging. The other Warriors were becoming even more worried about him, some more so than others. Oakpath seemed to be the most worried. He'd continually pester Blurstrike about his health, and tell him to rest every time he made a mistake while out hunting or practicing his combat moves, with the excuse that it might cause him some form of injury. Blurstrike's response would always be to yell at the deputy to leave him alone and smack the poor tom on the head. This day would turn out no different.

As Blurstrike left the Warriors' den, Oakpath walked over to him and rather reluctantly told him to join the morning patrol. Not having the desire to lay around most of the day, and welcoming the chance to get out of camp to stretch his legs, he immediately shot over to the tunnel entrance to await the other members. Oakpath was one of them, much to the smaller tom's chagrin. He sat down next to Blurstrike and smiled down at him, his hazel eyes gleaming in the morning light. The size difference between the two was rather comical. Blurstrike sat a little more than a head shorter than the deputy, and had less muscle definition as well, leaving him barely three fourths the size of the brown warrior. His natural skinniness made him seem even smaller. This just served as another reason for the deputy to worry about him.

One moon ago this would not have been the case between the two. They were bitter rivals, not being able to stand being within a couple feet of each other without finding some reason to yell or fight. Blurstrike welcomed the progressively friendly relationship between them. They hunted together, patrolled together, and even shared prey together. In one moon, they had become the best of friends.

In combat, the two were unstoppable. Oakpath's size and strength allowed him to give just as much as he got. His hardiness and tenacity also allowed him to hold the enemy's attention long enough for them to be left open. With the enemy distracted fighting him, Blurstrike would be able to dart around and claw at the enemy's legs or ribs, his unnaturally long claws allowing him to deal debilitating blows that almost always ensured victory. Alone Blurstrike would rely on his speed and skill to outmaneuver his opponent and strike where they are weakest. Oakpath just barreled into them and viciously beat them into the ground.

"It's time to head out everyone. Let's get going." Oakpath announced to the group. Two other cats had joined the patrol: Greytail, a calm and collected she cat with piercing green eyes and a smooth grey pelt. And Swiftfang who was a fun loving, blue eyed tom with a chocolate brown pelt that would always flirt with Greytail. Of course, this would lead to him getting his face smashed into the ground by the angered she cat. Why they were placed on the same patrol, Blurstrike would never know. They always seemed to be put together, and it annoyed the other patrol members greatly.

As they left the camp, Blurstrike couldn't help his lips from curling into a grin. Patrolling offered the chance for a fight, and if there was anything he liked more than a fresh mouse it was getting the chance to beat someone unconscious. His desire to kill had been worn down since his arrival at the clans, which is a blessing to all there, though the anticipation for a good fight still caused Blurstrike to start shaking. The others were more reserved in their anticipation for a fight. Even Oakpath seemed to lack the desire for a fight, and all he ever did was get in fights with Blurstrike a moon ago. Blurstrike would never understand it. Fighting was the reason warriors existed after all. He'd started off thinking that killing the enemy was OK, and that it was encouraged. Spending time with the more experienced warriors thankfully broke him of that mindset, to an extent. He still got the urge to rend, tear and slaughter every once in a great while.

"Wait! I smell something." Swiftfang hissed quietly as he moved forward. "There's a fox heading our way. It seems to know we're here, so we won't be able to move around it. We probably didn't cover our tracks well, or it managed to catch our scent first. What do we do Oakpath?"

"What do you think mouse brain?" Blurstrike interrupted eagerly, interrupting the deputy before he even got the chance to speak. "We go out there and beat the thing's tail out of our territory!" He dashed from the bushes, a sadistic grin forming on his face. A fox was a quick and cunning creature, and Blurstrike was looking for a good challenge to whip himself back into shape. When he spotted the vulpine, he immediately latched onto it, clawing at its face. The fox howled in pain as one of its eye was torn apart by the skinny warrior. With a rough shake of its head Blurstrike was flung through the air in an uncontrolled spiral. He was lucky enough to land on his feet, but not lucky enough to avoid being caught afterwards. A momentary flash of pain from his skull, courtesy of a headache caused by a severe lack of sleep, offered enough of a distraction for him to be open for attack.

Thanks to his rather small stature, Blurstrike was easily pinned by the fox and torn into. The sharp fangs burying themselves in his back and belly, going wherever they could to harm him. He yowled in pain, clawing at the fox's face when he could in hopes of getting it to let go. The pain was excruciating and all too familiar. It brought back memories of his time as a kit, a time when others picked on him and attacked him because of his family and small stature. The pain coursed through his being, and the pain from his headache made thinking rather difficult.

He yowled out to Oakpath, begging his friend for help, begging anyone for help. This was not supposed to happen! Because of one badly timed show of weakness, he could very well die here. And to think, he'd been able to hold his own against much more skilled opponents, and in much greater numbers. This was a major disgrace to himself and his clan.

Oakpath responded quickly, charging at the fox and attacking its other eye. The fox backed off, whining in pain at having the other eye torn out. It turned tail and ran, not looking back. Though blinded, the fox seemed to be able to run off rather easily. A small feeling of guilt welled up in Oakpath at the thought of leaving the thing blinded, but it was either him or Blurstrike, and the decision needed no consideration. With the threat gone, Oakpath immediately went to tend to his injured friend.

"You mouse brain! What is wrong with you, charging into a fight with a fox of all things?" Oakpath hissed angrily at Blurstrike, his eyes clouded with worry. "You aren't at full health and you know that! I knew I should have left you at camp. You're tired, and-"

"Just shut up..." Blurstrike groan out as he tried to stand up. His legs were shaking worse than leaves in a gale, but he managed to stand up straight. Oakpath pushed him back down so Blurstrike was laying on his less injured side and held him there gently with a paw on his shoulder. "And let me back up, I'm still able to walk!"

"No," whispered Oakpath, not trusting his voice to remain steady at the moment. He gingerly lifted him onto his back. "You're not walking. I'm taking you back to camp personally. If you walk you'll only make your wounds worse, and I can't bear to let that happen."

Blurstrike went limp, allowing the larger warrior to pick him up and place him on his back. This was an embarrassing situation for him, having his rival help him like this, but a small part of him enjoyed it. The close contact with the muscular warrior made him blush. As they went back to camp, Blurstrike couldn't help but think about what happened. His lapse in judgment had caused himself to be injured badly, and it ruined whatever moment he would have been able to have with Oakpath. It would have been like all those romance stories that the female elders always told. The lovers would be out on a patrol, and would use that as an excuse to-

_"Wait, what am I thinking? There is no way I'd think about him like that, or that he'd think that way about me. This wound must be clouding my judgement. I need to get it patched up and find something to do to clear my head." _Blurstrike thought.

The pain must be messing with his mind. There was no way he'd think things like this otherwise, but a part of him did feel some form of guilt at the fact that he'd become a burden to Oakpath. His moment of idiocy had caused their patrol to be cut short and would wind up wasting medical supplies. There was also the bad image this gave both him and Oakpath. Oakpath might be seen as a weak leader, incapable of controlling those under his command, and Blurstrike would look like an incompetent warrior with little to no control over his desire for combat. This wasn't the first time he'd become a burden because of his rash actions either, and it might not be the last. He'd continue to be a burden in some way, to someone, and it saddened him to think that after all this time little had changed.

"I'm sorry," Blurstrike mumbled into the thick fur beneath him sadly. He suddenly felt insignificant, not deserving of any sympathy from his best friend. "My lapse in judgment caused us to cut our patrol short. I'm sorry for being a burden." Oakpath gasped and glared back at the small warrior draped across his back. He did not like hearing such defeated and degrading thoughts coming from such a strong warrior, especially when that warrior happened to be his best friend.

"You are not a burden, and don't let me hear you say that again!" Oakpath snapped at Blurstrike. His violet eyes shot wide open in shock at the force behind the deputy's words. "You are a warrior, and a valuable member of this clan. You're smart, funny, and able to stay strong in the worst of situations. You're important to us, so don't go thinking like that. You're important to me." The last part was said quietly, but Blurstrike still managed to catch it.

Blurstrike was in shock. To think that his old rival thought so highly of him, and would say those things with such conviction. It was heartwarming to say the least, and he welcomed the avid support of the larger tom. He nuzzled into the thick fur and purred in amusement. The strong and intimidating Oakpath, treating the clan's most unstable and deadly warrior like he was Starclan's greatest gift to the clan, was an amusing thought.

"Yes sir," Blurstrike whispered back. He felt moisture building in his eyes from the touching words of his closest friend and crush. "And thank you Oak, that means a lot to me."

Oakpath smiled back at him, a tint of red in his cheeks. It was probably from the heat, though Blurstrike couldn't help but find it cute and hope it meant something more. He poked at Oakpath's side with a claw, smiling when he heard some purrs of laughter being emitted from the rough lump of fur carrying him. Oakpath's sides were rather ticklish around his rear leg joints despite the thick fur covering thicker muscles, and Blurstrike was going to take full advantage of that. His paws glided across the dark brown fur, claws digging into the fur to better reach the sensitive flesh underneath.

"That's it you, come here!" Oakpath shouted. He lightly dropped Blurstrike and spun around to return the favor. His paws lightly moving along the white tom's sides, drawing purrs out of him as well. Not one to be dominated in any form of contest, Blurstrike latched onto Oakpath and tried to knock him over. The larger male allowed himself to be taken down, purring even louder as Blurstrike climbed on top of him to continue his assault on his rival. They lay there, purring loudly as they played, completely oblivious to the other two warriors that were following them.

Greytail watched them, annoyed yet slightly amused at the sight. Swiftfang was giggling lightly behind her. The two could barely contain their amusement at the fact that the two biggest rivals were acting like kits with each other, and they seemed to be getting rather close while doing so, both literally and metaphorically. Swiftfang was actually oblivious to that detail, but Greytail seemed to notice that. As they watched, Swiftfang sidled up to Greytail and snaked his tail around her waist. She yelped and struck his cheek with a paw, a blush tinting her cheeks as she looked away. If one were to look closely they would see a small smile on her lips that grew a little bit more after feeling the tail snake around her waist once more. Swiftfang was a gutsy and persistent tom, but Greytail didn't actually mind his advances.

Blurstrike had Oakpath pinned, both of them breathing heavily, their lips barely an inch apart. They locked eyes, soft hazel staring into intense violet orbs. They slowly drew closer, their breaths tickling the other's nose. Their eyes were screwed shut. The anticipation and desire made it so they weren't able to look the other in the eye as they drew closer, lest they lose the will to continue on.

Right when they were about to connect, the sound of a loud yelp broke them from their little chance. They opened their eyes and stared at each other in shock. They were so close, they could see the individual hairs and whiskers on the other's face. They both blushed heavily and looked away, too embarrassed to maintain eye contact, but not to stay as close as they were.

"Are you two done yet? We need to get back to camp."

Blurstrike jumped off the large brown warrior, wishing he could just disappear thanks to the embarrassment of the moment. He looked at Oakpath out of the corner of his eye, smiling faintly at him. Oakpath saw it and returned one of his own. Greytail rolled her eyes in annoyance at them. They obviously had a thing for each other. They were just about to kiss for Starclan's sake! She was angry that she didn't get the chance to see them finish, but it was getting late, and Blurstrike's injuries needed treating if the blood leaking from the more serious wounds was any indication. She padded over to the toms and nudged them impatiently.

"Come on you two love birds. You can kiss and cuddle all you want back at camp." She said as she began to walk off. Swiftfang was right behind her and being the flirtatious pervert he was, he couldn't help but stare at her nicely curved rear end as they walked, whispering rather explicit things into her ear. She blushed heavily, but didn't make a move to stop him.

"We are not lovebirds!" Blurstrike and Oakpath yelled at the same time. They were blushing worse than they were before. They shared a quick look before running after the others, completely forgetting Blurstrike's injuries, until he nearly fell over from the pain when it caught back up to him. Thus, the poor little warrior was once again forced to hitch a ride on Oakpath's back.

"What were you thinking, attacking a fox head on like that? Do you want to get yourself killed?" Fernfrost yelled angrily as she dug through her herbs. Blurstrike cowered away from the pissed off medicine cat. When she got angry, a stick related injury would always show up on any nearby cats who were unlucky enough to incur her wrath. She walked back over to Blurstrike, chewing up the herbs necessary to form a coagulation paste that she spread over his wounds to help slow the bleeding. Her apprentice Softpaw was ready with cobwebs to fully stop the leaking wound from bleeding and help prevent infection. She didn't seem to be afraid of the temperamental medicine cat, which confused many of her clan-mates.

"I let my eagerness for combat take over, and I lost control. Because of that I'd become a burden, and I promise to do my best not to let it happen again." Blurstrike replied, his head buried in his paws. He didn't even flinch when his wounds were handled by the medicine cat, the previously excruciating pain now but a dull ache easily ignored.

"Yeah, you do that," Fernfrost grumbled. She sighed and put down some of the herbs she was organizing. "You're a strong warrior, and we need you to be in top fighting condition so you can help us in case there's a major fight or something. You going out and trying to beat up a fox when you aren't in the right state of mind or health is counterproductive and you know it. Just try to be careful. I know that Oakpath is worried about you, so if nothing else just do it for him. He's been pestering Softpaw about your condition since you were brought in here and we had to have some of the other warriors keep him away so I could work."

Blurstrike remained silent, not knowing how to respond. He knew Oakpath was worried about him, but not just how worried he really was. They used to be bitter rivals that fought nearly every second of the day, and something like this would just spout some jabs at the other's skills as a warrior. But in just a single moon, their bitter rivalry had turned into a strong friendship.

Why?

"Now you need to stay here for tonight and tomorrow night as well. I want you where I can see you in case you open a wound or something. So you can go to sleep now, since I know that's what you want most after all. And please tell me if you have another nightmare, these dreams are turning into a rather foreboding sign." Fernfrost said as she left the den, most likely to get some more herbs. Blurstrike just sat back and sighed. It wasn't very often that he got time to sit back and relax without having a worried Oakpath or annoying apprentice or kit there to ruin the silence, but having to do so in the medicine den was not something he found to be appealing. The choking smell of herbs and the humidity from how enclosed the place was made extended stays miserable.

"Hey Blurstrike, can I come in?"

He turned to the entrance and saw Oakpath standing there, frowning in worry once his eyes landed in the amount of cobwebs. Blurstrike smiled happily and nodded, elated to have some form of company with him for at least a few moments, even if it was that of an over protective rival turned close friend. As a deputy, Oakpath probably wasn't going to stay long anyway due to clan duties.

"Sure Oakpath, come on in. Just be sure to mind the cobwebs, I'm not getting yelled at because you messed up Frostfern's work." Blurstrike told him as he wiggled over a bit, trying to get comfortable. The wounds didn't seem to be making that easy however. Oakpath padded over and laid down right next to him, his eyes trailing over the wounds once again, causing a slightly melancholic gloom to settle over them once again.

"You're going to have more scars it seems. I'm sorry," Oakpath said awkwardly. Blurstrike frowned and pawed at his friend's nose playfully in an attempt at lightening the mood. The deputy snorted and turned away from the annoying limb. His frown slowly began to disappear, but not completely just yet.

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong!" Blurstrike assured him. "It was my mouse brained assault that led to my injuries. In fact, you did the right thing by not following me! You could have gotten hurt as well."

Oakpath nodded, though he didn't seem convinced. He always worried about simple details, especially when it involved a certain white warrior. Any injury was treated as double what it was, and the possibility for injury was always something that would put off the larger male. Blurstrike rolled over and smiled up at him, his violet eyes locking onto the soft hazel ones and keeping them in place.

"You need to lighten up! It's just an injury, it'll heal up soon, and I'm a warrior for Starclan's sake. It's my job to risk my life for you and the rest of the clan." Blurstrike said soothingly. Oakpath screwed his eyes shut and vigorously shook his head in anger and denial.

"It's not _just_ an injury! You were bleeding to death Blurstrike! If we were any later than we were you could have suffered a horrible lasting injury or even died! That fox was tearing into you like fresh kill, and you just shrug it off like it was nothing?" Oakpath hissed, his eyes glistening as tears began to form. Blurstrike was about to reply, but was cut off by the feeling of a tear dripping onto his cheek. "And this stuff about, "risking your life for the clan," is not true! Your job is to live for the clan, not to die like some brainless tool, or to throw your life away for no reason like a total mouse brain!"

Blurstrike yelped as the large tom laid his head down on his chest, tears pouring from his eyes as he unleashed all of his pent up fears and sadness from today's vulpine fiasco. Oakpath sobbed into the white fur of the one he'd slowly fallen for over the last moon. Blurstrike couldn't do anything except just lay there with wide eyes as the strong and determined warrior embraced him in his loving grasp, letting out all the emotions that were building up as tears and incoherent mumbling. His eyes slowly closed and a smile tugged at his lips. Oakpath cared this much, enough to embrace him so lovingly, so tenderly. Blurstrike's rash actions could have led to the injury or death of his other patrol members, yet the one who should be mad at him was instead embracing him like he was his only source of life. He nuzzled the warrior back and whispered soothing words into his ears.

It was alright, he told him.

The wounds mean nothing, he told him.

I'm still alive, he told him.

"I'm here for you," he told him. "I'm here for you, forever and always."

Oakpath slowly calmed down, his face still wet with tears. He nuzzled Blurstrike's neck happily, burying his nose in the bright white and silky smooth fur. The white tom's response was to gingerly wrap his paws around the bigger cat's neck and lick his cheek. Oakpath's eyes shot open as he sat up in shock. Blurstrike just kissed him, albeit on the cheek, but he still kissed him!

"I won't leave you, Oakpath, I promise I will always be by your side." Blurstrike told his crush that was looming over him as he licked him again, this time on the lips. Oakpath shivered, his eyes glistening once more with tears, but they weren't tears of sadness. These tears were of pure joy. "I love you, Oakpath."

Said tom could barely speak, his happiness too great for words to describe at the moment. He'd had feelings for the smaller tom for a full moon, and now he'd finally received confirmation that his feelings were mutual. Oakpath leaned in close and gingerly licked Blurstrike's lips, almost apprehensively, like he expected this to be a dream and he'd wake up any second or for the other male to smack him after having the effects of some herb wear off. Blurstrike giggled at him and responded by opening his mouth, allowing his tongue to slide against the one assaulting his soft lips. They both began to purr loudly, taking pleasure in the feeling of the other as their paws gently caressed their aching muscles. The fur around their mouths, necks and chests getting slightly wet as the saliva from their passionate make out session leaked out from between their lips.

"Would you two knock it off?"

The two males unleashed loud yelps of shock as they were interrupted once again. A string of saliva connected their tongues for a second, before snapping and being flung away as they look around frantically before turning to the entrance, an angry medicine cat glaring back at them. They both started shivering, knowing what was going to happen. Fernfrost hated when cats kissed or showed affection in her den, or near her for that matter, and what does she come back to? Two toms sloppily making out in her den and looking like they were getting ready to go even further than was appropriate for young eyes. She grinned at them as she slowly bent over and reached for a stick that was laying on the ground next to one of the beds.

"There is no kissing allowed in my den!"

- (Three days later) -

It turned out that Blurstrike's injuries were worse than they thought. He ended up having to spend an extra day in the medicine den for his wounds to fully heal before being allowed out. He was ecstatic when Fernfrost told him to leave before physically tossing him out, saying that his wounds were healed and to stop taking up room in her den. He shot out of the den, yelling his thanks over his shoulder as he ran across the camp. Several of the other warriors gave him amused looks as he bolted for the exit.

He wasn't expecting to collide with a wall of muscle and fur.

"You're finally allowed out! That's great Blurstrike, we can hunt together again!"

Blurstrike grumbled as he stared up into the eyes of his lover. Oakpath had visited Blurstrike every day he was in the medicine den, sharing stories about some of the dumb or funny things going on that day. His presence was welcome, since it helped to calm him down after a nightmare. They'd happened every time he took a nap, preventing him from getting much more sleep than he usually does. The feeling of a nose digging into his ribs brought him out of his thoughts rather quickly.

"F-fine, alright I'll go with y-you! Just s-stop tickling m-me!" Blurstrike said between giggles. Oakpath grinned triumphantly and dragged him to his feet. It always annoyed Blurstrike how the large deputy was so much stronger than him, but he took comfort in the fact that a single well placed swipe from one of his claws could disable the large brown tom before he could hope to strike. He didn't even twitch when Oakpath picked him up and dragged him out of camp right after setting him down, a smile on both of their faces as they ignored the awkward stares some cats sent their way. They laughed happily as they dashed into the bushes, a frightened squirrel running from them. Blurstrike seemed to disappear as he chased the squirrel down. Once he caught the annoying rodent, who he swore was mocking him, he turned to Oakpath and giggled.

"You're slow dear," Blurstrike whispered into his ear as he came up next to him. Oakpath shivered and looked away, flushing with embarrassment. Blurstrike giggled and licked his ear, moving even closer to him. Oakpath backed up until his rear bumped into a tree. His shivers grew in intensity as the white male's teeth scraped lightly against his throat, hot breath ruffling his fur. Blurstrike suddenly struck, lifting the deputy onto his hind legs and pressing him against the tree. He placed one paw on each shoulder, their bellies pressed together.

"Oh really now, I think you're just freakishly fast." Oakpath retorted. He let out a faint groan as Blurstrike's teeth dug lightly into his shoulder for a moment. A few trickles of blood soaked into his fur, but were cleaned up by Blurstrike's tongue. He paused before staring the deputy in the eyes. A glow of pure lust accented by the vibrant fires of love shone in his eyes as he locked onto the hazel orbs of his soon to be mate.

"Oh really," He asked. "If you think that's fast, let me show you how fast I can _really _go." He spun around with Oakpath still in his grasp and placed the deputy belly up on the ground. He then slowly crawled onto the tom, his tongue running along his belly and chest, before laying down once he reached his fuzzy brown neck. Their undersides were pressed tightly together as they began to make out once again, this time neither of them holding back. Saliva leaked from between their lips as their lips molded together, their tongues battling for dominance in a sloppy and erotic dance. While doing so, Blurstrike began rub against his friend, their furry undersides rubbing against each other in such an arousing way that their member begin to eagerly slip from their sheaths. They moaned even louder when their members begin to rub against one another.

"Oh dear Starclan, this is wonderful." Oakpath managed to say. His gasps and moans nearly making him incapable of speech. The sounds of their moans grew in volume, echoing through the area and drowning out most of the background noises. If they hadn't gone as far from the camp as they did, they would have been found out already, and that was something neither of them wanted. If they were found out, they most likely would be made fun of or shunned by the others, if they hadn't figured it out already. Most would probably be OK with it, but they'd cross that bridge when they came to it.

Blurstrike giggled at Oakpath and put more force behind his thrusts. Their members, now slick with pre, slid across each other easily thanks to the lubrication. Their thick rods throbbed and twitched as they slid against each other, the sensitive nerves reacting to the rough yet pleasant contact. Blurstrike started to pick up the pace, his climax drawing near. Judging by Oakpath's responding thrusts, so was he.

With loud cries of pleasure the lovers crested the peaks of their climaxes, white strings of sperm coating their bellies with thick and sticky lines. They both bucked their hips, reveling in the moment of heightened pleasure brought about by the delicious friction between their rods. Their breaths came out in hard pants, the heat almost visible as steam between the two in the crisp fall air. Blurstrike rolled off of Oakpath and purred in bliss. His eyes started to close as the soothing grasp of sleep encroached upon his mind, but blinked open when he felt weight setting on top of him. Hot breath tickled his ear as Oakpath leaned down to him. The thick muscles pressing and rubbing against his fur sent Blurstrike's mind back into a lust clouded state.

"We're not done yet." He whispered into Blurstrike's ear. Oakpath rubbed against Blurstrike again, his soft member growing hard again. Blurstrike, sensing his intentions, laid back and smiled widely with closed eyes. It was time to make it official. They would truly become mates now.

"Pound me dear," Blurstrike told the now dominant Oakpath in a low, sultry whisper that sent shivers down the brown deputy's spine. "Ruin me, make me scream your name as you fill me with your cum. Make me yours my love."

"With pleasure," Oakpath grunted as he thrust forward. The thrust was a gentle and testing one, aligning the delectable length of meat with Blurstrike's virgin ass. Another thrust had the large rod penetrating his rear. Oakpath pulled back, leaving just the tip in, before slamming forward again. Their hips impacted roughly, a very faint smacking sound being drowned out by a loud cry of pleasure from Blurstrike. Oakpath paused, giving his new mate a chance to fully adjust to his size before continuing on.

Oakpath pulled back quickly, with an even quicker thrust back in. He began to build up a steady rhythm, his muscular hips impacting Blurstrike's more curvy ones with now heavy slaps. The pleasure was unbelievable for the two lovers. Blurstrike was a virgin, and as such wasn't very loose. The tight grip of his anal passage massaged Oakpath's length from base to tip, pre soaking into the tunnel of sensitive flesh. The pre leaking from his length helped smooth out his thrusts and increase the speed.

He was drawing close, Oakpath could sense it. His member was twitching inside the white male beneath him, the tight passage too much for him. Both of them were virgins, and as such didn't have much on the ways of tolerance or stamina. Their climax was so close, and Oakpath was craving that sweet release. His pace increased, the muffled slaps growing a little louder as the force behind his thrusts increased yet again. Blurstrike yowled in bliss. The rough abuse felt amazing, and he couldn't take much more either. With a loud, unified yowl of release, the two toms came at once.

Sperm filled Blurstrike's anal passage. There was so much that it started to seep out from around the large, meaty rod and soak into his curvaceous rear's already white pelt. The darker shade of white was still fairly visible despite the similar background. Strings of the same white substance coated both of their bellies as well, the thick liquid joining the other white stains from their previous love making activity.

Oakpath collapsed next to Blurstrike, taking pains not to crush the smaller male with his heavy and solid frame. They both just laid there, too exhausted from their activity to get up. Their harsh panting coming out in unison as they tried to catch their breaths. Blurstrike pushed himself as close as possible to Oakpath and nuzzled into the fuzzy brown neck. Oakpath responded by placing his chin on top of Blurstrike's head and nuzzling the softer fur. They were so tired. Two hard rounds, and it was only their first time. They couldn't find the strength to get up after exerting so much energy, so they just cuddled closer together and fell asleep while still connected, blissful smiles on their faces.

Greytail and Swiftfang were out hunting when they came across the two mates. They stared for a few minutes, trying to process what they were seeing at the moment.

"What in Starclan's name just happened here?"


End file.
